1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data input device for an IC-key lock system for electrically releasing the lock of a door, a gate or the like using a key equipped with an integrated circuit (IC) (hereinafter referred to as "IC key").
2. Description of the Related Art
A lock system for releasing the lock of a door by inserting a magnetic card or an IC key into a slot for to a locking device of the door has been widely used for hotels, etc. In such a lock system, ID data which is inherent to the locking device of the door is required to be preprogrammed or preset in the lock device before the lock system is actuated. A conventional data input method for satisfying the above requirement will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, a reference numeral 1 represents a door, and the door 1 is provided with a locking device (gate device) 3. The locking device 3 is provided with a slot 5 into which a magnetic card or an IC key is inserted, and further provided therein with a connector 7 for ID data input. Ordinarily, the connector 7 is hidden by a connector cover 9 which is secured to the connector 7 by a screw. For setting of ID data in the locking device 3, the connector cover 9 is detached from the connector 7, and a connector 13 of a data input unit 11 is connected to the connector 7 to input the ID data from the data input unit 11. By this data input operation, the ID data is set in a control circuit of the locking device 3.
This conventional data input method has a problem in that the operation of connecting the data input unit 11 to the locking device 3 is troublesome. That is, this method requires a troublesome operation of detaching the screwed connector cover 9, and further requires the handling of the detached connector cover 9 and the screw, particularly during the execution of the operation. In addition, a reader/writer connection point in the slot 5 for the magnetic card or IC key is designed to have such rigidity that it is endurable for highly frequent and severe use conditions, however, the connectors 7 and 13 are not designed to have such rigidity. Accordingly, the connection of the connectors 7 and 13 must be carried out very delicately.